Polymer-modified therapeutics have proven to be of great utility in modern pharmaceutical science. In particular, proteins coupled to polyethylene glycols (PEGs) now constitute a number of therapeutics of great importance for treatment of a range of diseases. Due to the success of polymer-modified therapeutics, it is of interest to expand the range of polymers having such applications, especially to provide polymers having properties not possessed by polyethylene glycol.